marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Warbringer (Earth-616)
| Identity = Known to Authorities | Identity2 = (Chitauri) | Affiliation = Chitauri Empire | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 12' | Weight = 900 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (No visible irisCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils) | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; formerly GreyCategory:Grey Skin and BrownCategory:Brown Skin (cloned body) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chitauran Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Chitauri Warlord | Education = | Origin = Chitauri | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Gerry Duggan; David Baldeón | First = Nova Vol 5 29 | Death = Wolverine: Infinity Watch Vol 1 5 | Quotation = Before the Sun sets -- this world will belong to me! | Speaker = Warbringer | QuoteSource = All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Chitauri known as Warbringer was an excessively cruel warlord who was kept in hibernation until his violent methods were deemed appropriate. He was awakened to take revenge on Nova for stealing millions from the Chitauri Reserve Bank, and recover a warship and the escaped gladiators (among them Nova's missing father) who had stolen it. During the transaction with a bounty hunter for the location of the stolen warship, Warbringer used his ship's tractor beam to pick and fire hundreds of asteroids at Earth at a velocity that would ensure an extinction-level event just to get Nova's attention. Later, upon approaching the stolen warship, Warbringer engaged Nova in a brief fight in which he revealed he had redirected asteroids towards Earth, leaving with no other choice other than leave to protect his planet. In the meantime, Warbringer captured the escaped gladiators and recovered the warship. After setting course to Earth so he could finish his job, Warbringer was attacked again by Nova, who had left Earth under the care of his superhuman friends. Nova tried to force Warbringer into surrendering by flying with him into the Sun, but ended up losing him inside the star when his arm was burned off his body. He was eventually rescued by his crew after they surrendered to Nova and released their prisoners. Battling the Avengers Teleporting to Earth through on-the-spot cloning and thought transference, Warbringer found himself in what used to be the Avengers Tower. Its new owner, the nefarious CEO of Qeng Enterprises, Mister Gryphon, recognized Warbringer's language and tried to become his ally. The mysterious man offered the Warbringer the chance to destroy humanity and be remembered as a galactic legend, and the only thing he had to do was to assemble three pieces of an ancient artifact left on Earth by a Chitauri millenia ago and use it. As the CEO showed what such artifact was capable of, they noticed the presence of Spider-Man eavesdropping. The unwanted guest was blasted through a wall, which caught the attention of Iron Man and Captain America, who proceeded to confront Warbringer brief moments after the CEO teleported away. Warbringer knocked out the three heroes with an energy blast, and proclaimed the Earth would be his. Warbringer went to the Liberty Science Center, in New Jersey, and took the first piece of the Chitauri artifact, which was in display there. He was confronted by Ms. Marvel and his nemesis Nova, but he created a distraction by setting the neighbor buildings on fire and escaped. Later, Warbringer was confronted by the heroes he fought earlier and the Vision at the PATH Station on Grove, where he found the second piece of the artifact buried in its walls. Afterwards, he was attacked by Thor, but her hammer was teleported away by Gryphon before it could hit Warbringer and ended up destroying the underwater tunnel's wall. As the tunnel was flooded by the water, Warbringer left the heroes behind to find the third and final piece of the artifact. The final segment of the artifact was found in a Hart Island graveyard. As soon as the pieces were connected, a portal was summoned in the sky, with a massive Chitauri army ready to come through. However, the heroes that were on his trail quickly caught up with Warbringer and gathered the pieces together. While Vision, Thor and Nova tried to defeat Warbringer, Iron Man realized that if the pieces came together once again, the summoned portal would open, so he planned to have the pieces connected, force Warbringer through the portal, and destroy the artifact to close the portal. After Iron Man's failed attempt to execute the plan, Nova tackled the villain and managed to force him through the portal. Warbringer was returned to his homeworld through the portal, but he found he had also been transported to the future. He appeared before a group of Chitauri soldiers, who recognized his uniform from childhood lessons. Warbringer panicked after realizing his predicament, and the Chitauri soldiers seemingly killed him for his insolence. Infinity Countdown Somehow returned to life and his own timeline, Warbringer captured the criminal Talinda and offered her her life in exchange for the location of the Power Stone, which he would use to liberate his homeworld from Thanos. Warbringer subsequently led a fleet of Chitauri soldiers into attacking Xitaung, the planet where the Power Stone had manifested in a giant size. Its protectors, the Nova Corps were already fending off against invaders, the Fraternity of Raptors. Once the Chitauri managed to overpower their enemies, both the Raptors and the Nova Corps decided to retreat. The Nova's allies, the Guardians of the Galaxy, held the line for them. After Star-Lord managed to reduce the Power Stone to a manageable size, he passed it to Drax the Destroyer, who used it to repel the Chitauri. Without the Power Stone serving as its anchor, Xitaung was plunged into the star it orbited while the Guardians escaped. Having survived the planet's destruction, Warbringer and the remaining members of his armada destroyed a Nova outpost in retaliation for their defeat before going back to Chitauri Prime. Unwilling to accept his homeworld's predicament but with no power to reclaim it from the Mad Titan, Warbringer decided to kill his own race as to erase the humiliation of being enslaved from history. When he was about to strike, Nova and his teammates, the Champions, arrived to confront him for the Nova outpost he had destroyed. He was ultimately defeated by the heroes and turned over to the Nova Corps. Search for the Time Stone Warbringer later broke free from Nova Corps custody and learned from one of its members that the Infinity Stones had gained sentience and went out across the universe with the exception of the Time Stone, which remained on Earth and was now in the possession of escaped convict Hector Bautista. Wanting to use the Time Stone to go back in time and reverse Thanos' conquest of the Chitauri, Warbringer hunted down Bautista in Texas but ran into resistance from Wolverine and Loki. When Wolverine's attempts to take down Wabringer failed, Loki generated an illusion to trick Warbringer into thinking he killed Wolverine and Bautista and retrieved the Time Stone. Warbringer then left Earth, still believing he had the Time Stone in his possession. Warbringer eventually realized that he had been tricked and tracked down Hector to a ship controlled by the Fraternity of Raptors. Warbringer's rampage caused Hector inadvertently freeze time around him. After learning to better control his powers, Hector returned time to normal and froze time around Warbringer. When the damage Warbringer did to the Raptors' ship was causing it to self-destruct, Hector and his allies fled the ship and returned to Earth through a portal created by Loki, leaving Warbringer to seemingly die when the ship exploded. | Powers = Warbringer can fire energy blasts from his hands. Warbringer also possesses a highly enduring body. He has been struck by Wolverine's claws and was completely unfazed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Warbringer required repeated doses of carbon, which he lethally drew from other living beings, in order to hold his cloned body together. | Equipment = His uniform grants him flight and protects him in space. His uniform is also able to repair itself if damaged. | Transportation = | Weapons = A double-bladed ax fixed to a 12' staff capable of firing electric and solar charges, absorb blasts, and generate a miniature hologram for communication. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}